Ion implantation and doping processes are common in the semiconductor processing industry. However, several disadvantages in conventional ion implantation has been noted. For example, ion beam blowup (i.e., positive ion repulsion from one another) is more significant as the beam becomes narrower (e.g., in 450 mm range), and implant charge accumulated on a substrate (e.g., photoresist or oxide) will influence incident angle of ions, causing an implant loading effect and non-uniform wafer charging distribution. Thus, improved systems, apparatus, and methods of ion implantation are desirable.